Swan Song
by CrazyCatLadyMuch
Summary: Complete - KIGO - Shego Has Finally Done It! She Has Killed That Pesky Kim Possible.Only Problem Is That She Doesn't Remember Doing It. Is Kim Really Dead? Did Shego Really Kill Her? Read To Find Out.
1. Part 1: What The Hell Is Going On?

Swan Song - A Semi-Typical Kigo Story, with a CCL Twist

**_NOTE:_** This is my entry for the KimShego's 'Love Declaration' Contest on DeviantART.

I have divided it up into parts, only to make it easier to read, do not count them as chapters.

_Summary:_ Shego Has Finally Done It! She Has Killed That Pesky Kim Possible. Only Problem Is That She Doesn't Remember Doing It.

Is Kim Really Dead? Did Shego Really Kill Her? Read To Find Out.

_**Update:**_ Few Minor Edits, and New A/N above.

_Disclaimer:_ I Own Nothing. Shocker Isn't It?

(Read the WHOLE Thing, all I'm Saying.)

_**PART 1: "What the Hell Is Going On?"**_

A solitary faint light bulb suspended by a fraying wire was one's only hope for light. It wasn't much but then again what more could you expect for a wanted criminal. Emerald green eyes inspected the dim room only able to make out what look as if to be a dirt floor, and no walls since it seemed they were out of the light's reach.

Shego attempted to shift in the chair that she was positioned in; she quickly found that her ankles and torso had been affixed to the metal chair by a metal fastener. Attention turning to her hands bound behind her back, the thief tried to break whatever had its grip on her, to no avail. Becoming more aggravated by the passing second she made an effort to ignite her plasma, which failed. Upon further inspection she could feel her hands were incased in a bag.

The thief cracked her stiff neck; she did not know how long she had been sitting there. But from her throbbing head and sore muscles she could guess that she had been knocked out again for a couple hours. Shego furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought, trying to piece together the fuzzy memories she had of the past few hours.

Abruptly a female voice boomed out across the room, "We are tired of playing with you, either tell us what you have done with Kim Possible or we will be forced to use other measures once again."

"Wh-..." was all the thief could mutter as part of a wall slid away, revealing a room of blinding light. She was awe-stuck as a silhouette stood in front of her, whoever it was seemed to have a truncheon. The figure swiftly made its way across the room, rapidly landing blow after blow across the thief's face, after a minute had past the beating ceased.

In the meantime in the next room, Dr. Director pinched her brow in frustration. She wasn't getting anywhere with Shego, if anything the beatings were making her job harder, the thief continued to pass out and wake up even more puzzled. She turned to Will Du, who was cleaning off his truncheon with a cloth, and she looked at him at a loss.

"Director, if I may. Perhaps if we leave her be for a few days, hunger would get the best of her.", Will suggested with a wicked sneer.

The Director sighed, replying after a long silence "I don't think she did it to be quite honest, Will."

The agent looked at his superior in disbelief; Shego had been a problem for years now. It was her job as a mercenary to dispose of troublesome things and Kim was a nuisance to Drakken. In Will's mind she was the one, and he did not doubt his own reasoning.

"I mean if she had kidnapped Kim she would be gloating about it, we all know how Shego is. Her ego means more to her than anything else." Dr. Director continued after a moment.

The telephone rang before Will could respond, Director answering it with a gasp.

Shego let out a pain filled groan as she awakened, as she had done for who knows how many times that day. She found herself even more disoriented then the previous times, but at the same time she seemed to remember why she was here in the first place. Something had happened with Kim, if she remembered correctly, but what exactly she didn't really know.

The thief could hear voices close to her it seemed, but she could not see anyone. She soon realized she had a blindfold covering her eyes; it did not register for the reason that the room she had been in was almost black as pitch. She tried to focus in on what the voices were saying; soon giving up, for part of the blindfold was covering her ears, muffling the voices. She then tried to move only to find that she was restrained in the same chair, to her dismay.

After a half an hour Shego began to nod off to sleep, she shot up quickly when she felt the blindfold becoming undone. Her eyes squinted at the sudden bright light shining in her face, taking a few moments to adjust. Now that thief could see she quickly surveyed the environment, seeing Dr. Director and the boy that had administered her beatings across the metal table she was seated at. Guards were positioned at either side of her, and in each of the four corners of the room, all with their guns aimed at her head.

Shego glared at the boy then turned her attention to the Director, "Alright what in the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Dr. Director remained collected as she took a picture out of a folder beside her, pushing it towards the thief, "Can you explain this?"

Shego raised an eyebrow at the Director before turning to the picture, what the picture depicted made the thief sick to her stomach. Kim's face had been mangled beyond recognition; her red bloody crusted hair was the only identifying mark that was left. Of course it could have been someone else with red hair, but Shego knew her Princess when she saw her. The hero's clothes shredded, although the thief really wouldn't consider them to be clothes anymore, more of rags being held together by a single thread. Burn marks engulfed her entire body only bits and pieces of her once cream-toned skin was left.

But the most disturbing part of this was a burn in the shape of a clearly defined clawed handprint on the hero's neck. Was she the cause of this? Shego had no recollection of it or of even seeing Kim for the last few heists she had gone on actually, which was quite an odd thing in itself. And now for the red-head to wind up dead, Shego doubted her sanity.

Dr. Director observed the thief's reaction to be quite surprised; it looked as if Shego was as perplexed as she was to this whole mess. This only furthered her suspicion she was innocent, the woman cleared her throat before asking again, "Shego, what happened with you and Kim? We know you did it, just look at her neck!"

Shego was taken aback; she had no clue how to even answer this. It seemed to her that she had read somewhere that 'The Truth Shall Set You Free', so she decided to take that advice. "I don't know what happened to Kimmie, I'd never hurt her that badly. And sure as hell wouldn't kill my Princess."

Will was tired of wasting time with the thief he suddenly took out his truncheon and delivered a blow to Shego's face across the table. This time the mercenary saw red, her plasma ignited blazing hotter than thought possible, burning through the specially designed bag on her hands. She grabbed the truncheon as Will tried to send yet another blow to her already bloody face. The wooden truncheon immediately turned to ash in her hand, while the other hand went for Will's throat.

Dr. Director vociferously slammed her fist down on the metal table, making a noticeable dent. Everyone froze, even Shego, looking at the clearly aggravated older woman who just glared daggers at the room's inhabitants. "Phil, Thomas please escort Mr. Du into a holding cell until I am done here." She started, regaining her composer "Shego let go of him, if you would."

The mercenary complied, her head was now pounding from the sudden blow and she didn't feel like having to put him in his place at the moment. But it seemed as if the Director would it for her after she was done interrogating. Director sat back down in her seat motioning for Shego to do the same, not missing a beat the older woman continued with the interview as if the incident had not happened.

Dr. Director looked at the mercenary strangely, "And pray tell, why wouldn't you hurt Kim? It's your job now isn't it?"

Shego rebounds from the confrontation and quickly goes back to her normal self, staring angrily at the woman now, "I'm paid to be a bodyguard for Drakken and steal whatever he needs, not to kill a nineteen year old girl."

"And you expect us to believe that? You just about killed Mr. Du right here in front of six Global Justice Guards." The older woman countered.

The thief deliberated for a moment before merely responding, "He's not Kim."

The Director clearly wasn't expecting that answer as she raised an eyebrow at the green-skinned woman across from her, "So what you're say is that she is more important to you than he is."

Shego snarled in aggravation, "Of course Kimmie is more important to me than him! I've literally watched her grow up, and if we weren't on different sides I'd even go as far to say that I loved her. As sick and twisted as that may be… So yes she's far more important."

The mercenary couldn't believe what had just came out of her mouth, she mentally slapped herself for letting herself be manipulated like that. The words had been on the tip of her tongue for years it seemed, trapped there just because she was too stubborn to admit her feelings. She hadn't let herself feel since she had started working for Drakken; to have feelings for someone would just be mutually dangerous for both of them.

We've all seen the movie, the protagonist falls for his lady-fair just to have her kidnapped by a gang of thieves, whom he battles to save his lady. Nothing wrong with that except for Shego knew she was the antagonist trying to steal the heart of the Lady-Fair. She wasn't for sure who the Knight in Shining armor would be, probably the buffoon for sake of argument. Yes, the Naco Knight on his Loyal Naked Mole Rat Steed, battling the evil plasma-wielding serpent to save his Pandaroo Princess.

Shego scoffed at the thought, "So one-eye are we done? I told you everything I know, which is nothing."

Dr. Director waved her hand dismissively at the guards who in turn escorted an exhausted Shego back to the dirt floored room she had originally awakened in. The room was the same, excluding the plain wooden bed that replaced the metal chair in the center of the chamber. One of the guards hit a switch, locking the moveable wall into its closed position and trapping the mercenary. Shego slowly made her way over to the bed before collapsing upon it; she was asleep before even hitting the mattress.

The Director was sitting at her desk going through the case files, Shego had made it quite apparent she knew nothing about Kim's death. She picked up the picture of the hero's neck; the handprint was clear as day. But something was off; the hand's fingers were just too perfect. Director knew in a struggle there would be no possible way to leave a burn like that, even for Shego.

The hero's body was due to arrive at Global Justice headquarters in an hour's time, which would allow for closer examination and a DNA sample. There had not been a DNA sample taken from the body yet, but due to a smashed Kimmunicatior beside the body it was assumed to be Kim's. Besides she had been sent out on a mission to that area of Africa two weeks ago, but neither Ron nor Kim had returned.

Actually Ron had been recovered about four days prior to the discovery of Kim, hardly a scratch on him. A snake bite was his only injury, a small one at that, he had explained he forgot his Kimmunicatior and had been separated from Kim after a group of monkeys had chased him. She seemed to have been looking for him, not bothering to call Wade to check in. Ron was lucky to have been separated from Kim and been saved from the sadistic torture his Pre-K friend was put through.

Director yawned; sitting back into her leather chair, something about this whole thing was off, what that something was though she couldn't put her finger on it. "Hopefully some light can be shed on this after her body gets here." she thought.

Shego woke up to complete darkness, sometime during the night the light bulb had finally gone out. As the mercenary lay in the darkness, she began to contemplate a way to escape. She knew if she was to just remain here she would be tried and convicted; sentenced to death most likely.

Shego scoffed, "Damn Biased jury would send me off to the chair without a second thought."

She continued to think of some way to escape, many plans forming in her mind. Only to have her mind turn against her bringing heartache as her thoughts traveled to Kim Possible, the girl that could do anything; but cheat death.


	2. Part 2: This is Some Stephen King, Yo!

_**PART 2: "This is Some Stephen King S-t Going Down Right Here!"**_

The mercenary was awakened by a low rumble coming from the other side of the moving wall. With a disgruntled groan she crawled out of the bed, slowly stumbling across the dark room in the direction of the noise. Shego placed her hands on the wall, leaning in close to it, trying to make out what was the cause of the commotion. The sounds seemed to be of footsteps, and a female voice barking out orders. She could tell something was seriously wrong, old one-eye would never lose her cool like this.

Shego backed away from the wall, igniting her hand for a torch, and started to walk back to her momentary bed. Whatever the situation was outside her little 'home away from home' did not concern her, that is, until the wall began to slide open. The mercenary's head jerked in the direction of the opening only to be blinded by the sudden brightness of the other room.

A timid female silhouette stood in the entry way, a shrill whimper echoed throughout the darkened room, "Sh-Shego?"

The thief couldn't believe her ears, that voice couldn't belong to her Princess, but it did. As Shego's eyes had adjusted to the light she could now see the silhouette much clearer. The sight was worse than the picture Dr. Director had shown her the day prior. Her stomach clinched up, she was on the verge of losing her lunch and she would have if it not for the fact she had not eaten for a few days.

Kim's hair was in messy clumps being held together by dried blood, it was hanging in what was left of her face. The hero's face was hardly a face at all; the skin was barely hanging on to her skull at places. She was now wearing a Global Justice jumpsuit that looked to be torn off its previous wearer, with the zipper broken and the half-ripped off sleeve. Even from being across the room Shego could see the nametag with its large lettering bearing 'Agent Du' in capital stitching.

Kim began to stumble forward, reaching out for the mercenary. The hero kept calling out Shego's name, more of pleading for her. When Kim was less than ten feet away from the thief a gunshot rang out, the hero fell down to one knee holding her right side. Dr. Director was leaning on the right side of the moving wall, also clutching her right side with one hand and a pistol in the other. The older woman collapsed after trying to say something.

Shego look at the Director with disbelief, why would she shoot Kim Possible; Kimmie was Global Justice's pride and joy. Shouldn't they be doing all they can to save her? She found her answer as the thief's eyes wandered past old one-eye, into the actual room behind her where officer's bodies were scattered throughout it. Her attention was brought back to Kim as she felt something tugging on the leg of her catsuit.

Kim had managed to crawl over to her target, taking hold of its leg, using her infamous pout to her advantage. She was pleased at the fact that Shego seemed to be too shocked to know how to react, now was her opportunity. The hero grinned as she jumped up, delivering an uppercut to Shego's jaw.

The mercenary wasn't expecting the sudden attack; she fell back only to quickly recover by pushing off the dirt floor with her hand. While performing the backwards handspring; she caught Kim's chin with her foot, now to the hero's shock. Kim now stood, the gunshot wound was not bleeding anymore, and she illustrated no sign of even being wounded.

Shego had a sudden realization and ignited both of her hands, dropping down into a fighting stance, "You're not Kimmie."

The impersonator tilted its head to one side, with a wide grin showing its yellow teeth, "You're right, are you disappointed?"

This enraged the mercenary but yet a weight was partially lifted off her chest, if this wasn't her Princess then there is a possibility she was still alive right? That was a warm thought, the thief shrugged it off, she needed to concentrate on beating this bitch's ass until she told the thief what she wanted to know.

The imitator made the first move charging the thief, lashing out at an inhuman speed. Shego attempted to thwart most of the blows coming at her; a select few did penetrate her defenses, hitting her abdomen and ribs. The mercenary was overwhelmed by the speed of the impersonator; she was forced to use her super strength to keep up.

Kim paused for a moment; the thief saw the opening and took advantage of it. Shego whipped her right leg into the imitator's right side, a loud crack echoed out into the room. The mercenary then kicked its legs out from under it, letting the fake-Kim fall onto its back. Crawling on top of the impersonator, Shego held its wrists with plasma engulfed hands.

"Alright you bitch, where's Kimmie?" the mercenary barked.

The imposter bellowed with laughter, "You mean what's left of her?"

The mercenary was seeing red once again; she tightened her grip on the fake-Kim's wrists, feeling the flesh start to disintegrate in the palm of her hand. She was brought back into the world by the Director shouting at her; it took a moment for her to make it out.

"Shego! Kill that Thing, now!" the Director was shouting, after she had regaining consciousness.

Shego glanced up at the Director for a moment before turning to the new task at hand. She had never killed anything before, against popular belief, not thinking she could kill this girl. She thought to how the Director had phrased the order, it was a 'thing' not a 'her'. The cogs began to turn in the thief's head before her hands shot to the poser's head, one on grabbing the top of its head and the other its chin. She snapped her hands in opposite directions snapping the neck of the fake-kim.

Dr. Director stumbled over to the pair, reaching a hand out towards Shego. The thief grabbed hold of it and was helped up off the impersonator. Suddenly the dead body began to melt, leaving a pool of red residue on the dirt floor of the room. Shego and the Director proceeded to walk out of the room into the adjoining one; no remorse could be detected from either party.

Director then navigated over the fallen bodies of her employees to the opposite side of the room, once there she pushed on the wall and a panel unlocked itself. She pushed the panel open and pulled a lever, then placed the panel back into place. Behind the thief the sliding wall began to close, a new sound was heard though; it was of locks sliding into place. The thief thought this odd, they had never used those when she inhabited the room, and why would she lock up something that was dead.

Brushing the questions aside Shego made her way across the room following the Director that had already exited the room. She noted the Global Justice officers she had fought on occasion and the bare body of Will Du as she walked out the door and into a large hallway. As she followed behind Dr. Director, she also noticed a large slash on the older woman's right side, amongst 2 others on her left calf and right shoulder blade. When pair reached their destination, Dr. Director unlocked the door before them and limped inside the room. Shego did the same, taking a seat on one side of the Director's desk while Director took her respective seat.

Shego was the first to speak up, "Now… Care to explain?" she used the Director's own words from the previous day against her, grinning.

"Well quite simply, that thing you killed was a Synthodrone, hence it melting. It was activated shortly after it was brought into our morgue and proceeded to attack anything in sight. Although I now think that you were the intended target in all this." Director stated, taking out a first-aid kit from a desk drawer. She then continued, cutting Shego off, answering her unspoken question "We still do not know the whereabouts of Kim Possible; but we did received this video shortly before the Synthodrone attacked."

Dr. Director picked up a remote off her desk, hitting a large button; a projection screen came down from the ceiling off to the right side of the room. She hit yet another button and a projector whizzed on, projecting the said video onto the screen. The Director smirked; she could only imagine how the thief would react to it.

When the video finally popped up on the screen it was of a gagged and bound unconscious Kim Possible sitting in a leather recliner. The camera slowly zoomed in on the hero, showing her to be unharmed, besides a small scratch on her cheek. A female voice boomed over the speakers, "We have your precious Kim Possible, Global Justice! If yo-"

Another voice cut the female one off, this one male "No, no, no you need to be scary! Daddy tell her!"

A mature male voice replaced the prior whiny one, "Please, if you would, a more assertive tone would be more suitable to this situation."

The female voice returned sounding more annoyed if anything, "Argh, fine then! We have Kim Possib-"

"Would anyone like some Coco-Moo? I made enough for all of us." Yet another male voice chipped into the conversation, sounding off in the background.

"No dammit! Shut the Hell up already! How can I threaten someone with you guys being dumbasses!" the female voice screamed.

Shego sat up straight in her chair, leaning towards the screen as she watched the video. She couldn't hold it in any longer, the thief busted out in an uncontrollable laughter. She couldn't believe these people would even try this, and the irony of the whole situation was too much.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" the thief exclaimed, half-kidding, "Seriously, this is some twisted joke right? How the hell do you expect me to believe that they are responsible for this?"

Dr. Director just continued her smirk, "Well it does seem that they are the culprits, they do have _your_ Kimmie if anything."

Both females' attention turned back to the screen, as the camera fell over to one side, revealing the kidnappers. The female was Bonnie Rockwaller, with her whiny boyfriend Sr. Senor Junior, and of course his father Sr. Senior. Off to one side of the screen, Drakken sat on the floor cross-legged with his cup of Coco-Moo, watching the others fight it out in front of him.

Shego was now bent over hugging her knees, squealing with amusement at the screen, she was now sure this had to be joke. Her laughter suddenly stopped as she began to think, Drakken was the one that had developed Synthodrones in the first place, so that meant her he was trying to kill her. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger, after all she had done for the little blue bastard, and he was trying to get rid of her. That was low, even if it was Drakken. The thief sat up once again, glaring at the screen, she was going to beat him within an inch of his life that was for sure.

The Director picked up her remote again fast forwarding through the argument, which seemed Bonnie was winning. She stopped when the screen now shown Monkey Fist and DNAmy fixing the camera back into its standing position.

The half-ape man now stood in front of the camera, "Look, here's the deal. You guys just dispose of Shego for us and you get Kim back, simple right? If you don't then she'll receive the same treatment as that Synthodrone." Monkey Fist backed away from the camera, now revealing his whole body, he held up his hands and they became engulfed in plasma.

DNAmy was now hopping in place from excitement, "See that? I finally figured out how to give someone plasma powers, teehee!"

The thief jumped up out of her chair, knocking it over, and lit up her own plasma, "Oh so now they all want me dead just because that little fatass gave the monkey my plasma ability?" she exclaimed.

Director now cleared her throat, "If it's any consolation Global Justice isn't going to kill you, yet."

"Wait, Yet? You can't be serious; you're really going to try and kill me? Why not just send me in there to rescue Kimmie?" the mercenary inquired, placing her hands on the desk and leaning on them.

The Director grinned, "I was hoping you would say that actually. As you can see my agents are indisposed of at the moment, leaving me quite shorthanded. If you are willing to save her then in exchange I can provide you with a full Global Justice Pardon for your heroism."

A loud groan escaped Shego's mouth as she hung her head in defeat. On one hand she could take her chances with fighting Global Justice officers and getting the hell out of Dodge. But on the other one it would allow her to be able to walk down the street again without someone calling the cops on her, and of course get her revenge on the backstabbers, legally.

Shego now grinned, "Alright one-eye, count me in. But I have a condition of my own" , she paused for a moment and continued after the Director nodded in agreement, "I'm not going to stop being a mercenary, but it appears that I'm going to have to kill my boss in a literal sense, so I want to be employed by Global Justice."

Dr. Director pinched the bridge of her nose; she didn't have much of a choice it seemed. She could risk the lives of the rest of her agents trying to take the thief down, and lose Kim Possible in the process. Or she could add a new addition to the Global Justice family, could she possibility do that? The Director shrugged and thought, 'Might as well, besides she may come in handy.'

"Alright glow-stick, you have a deal. But before you go and save the day, we must first trace where that video signal was coming from. It may take a few hours at least." Director finally said.

Shego chuckled, "Or you could just ask me. It's one of Drakken's old bases; it's hidden in the side of a mountain on a little island off the coast of Cuba. It's one of the select few Kimmie and the buffoon didn't blow up."

"He was never that clever about hiding his bases, was he?" Director joked.

Shego scoffed at that, "Course not, if he was then Kimmie wouldn't have found us so damn fast, but then again that just meant I didn't have to wait as long to spar with her. So I wasn't complaining."

Dr. Director stood up from her seat, taking some bandage wrap from the forgotten first-aid kit, and wrapped it around her mid-section tightly. She winced as she tore the wrap and tied it. Shaking off the discomfort she made her way around the desk and across the room, motioning for Shego follow.

How'd you guys like the comic relief? Besides when all of these villains team up it can never be good.

Note: I totally forgot how Synthodrones work, so I just did it from what I remember, go with it. :3

K?

K.


	3. Part 3: Watch Me On Your Video Phone

**A/N**: The final part of this OneShot, I do hope you guys like this. ^^

I couldn't decide how I wanted to finish this, actually… Explains why the update is a …week? overdue.

_**Part 3: "You Can Watch Me On Your Video Phone"**_

The room was doused in brilliant blinding light, partly due to the large skylight overhead, but then again having a colossal light pointed at your face does help. Kim was becoming infuriated by her captors; they had gone to great lengths to make sure she did not know who they were by blinding her with that light. Really it made no sense, the logic behind the light idea, but Drakken was involved so it did actually make some sense however. Kim knew who each of her captors were because, unbeknownst to them, she had awakened from her drugged sleep for a brief moment to see them all in a heated argument. The sight of it all was enough to make her burst out laughing, and she would have, if not for the gag in her mouth.

Kim now began to wiggle in the over-stuffed leather chair she was positioned in, trying to work her handcuffed hands out from behind her back and under her legs. Normally this would be a simple feat for her; but it seemed the drug's side-effects had not worn off enough for her to have complete control of her body yet. The hero would admit to being disoriented somewhat, this whole thing seemed to be a bad dream, with a comic relief thrown in for the hell of it.

Movement could be seen behind the large lamp, before a male voice began to speak, "So it seems you've awakened, Miss Possible. I do hope that the chair is comfortable enough for you."

Kim could not reply due to the gag in her mouth, so she simply shrugged. The figure, after a moment of consideration, made its way over to the hero, removing the gag from her mouth. She could easily identify the person to be Senor Senior, for only he would be so gallant towards his own prisoner.

The redhead smiled at the older man, "Thank you for that, it was becoming quite annoying. Besides it isn't like I'm going to scream, it appears as if we are out in the middle of nowhere anyways. I wouldn't waste my breath for such things."

"Of course Miss Possible; and I would like to apologize for you being kidnapped." Senor Senior started, turning off the lamp, "If you need anything please let me know."

A shrill scream of pure aggravation echoed throughout the house, causing the older man to sigh. He knew exactly was about to happen, it happened on a regular basis nowadays, ever since his son brought his girlfriend to live with him. The source of the scream now made its way into the room, violently throwing the door open, and glaring daggers at the older man.

"A Global Justice jet has just been spotted a few miles off, why won't they listen to me? I-" Bonnie stopped midsentence as her eyes fell to the off lamp and Kim staring at her, "The hell, Senior? Why did you do that! Now she can see us!"

Senor Senior raised his hands in surrender, "I was trying to make Miss Possible comfortable, and the light was awfully bright. Besides I'm sure she would have figured it out eventually, if she hadn't already, that is."

Bonnie screamed again, what seemed to be someone's name, or perhaps Kim was imagining that. Whatever the sound may have been, it did summon a troop of Drakken's henchmen, all wearing an off-purple uniform while carrying a white aviator helmet. The deranged girl began to bark orders at the group; they each flinched at each and every word along with menacing look she let loose. After her rant was over with, the assemblage sprinted off to their directed positions.

Immediately after, a well-built man came into the room in his briefs, "What's all the yelling about, babe?"

Bonnie turned her attention to her boyfriend, promptly cursing him out for questioning her actions. Senor Senior Junior only smiled at the savage woman, he was well used to this abuse and wouldn't have it any other way. The man nodded in concurrence after she told him about her disagreement towards his father's actions.

As the trio began to argue once again, Kim took advantage of the moment, she was now in her right mind as the drug had finally worn off. She swiftly slipped her handcuffed hands under her but and legs, and began to work on undoing them. She promptly noticed that the cuffs did not seem to have a keyhole, or anything else like that looked to be one for that matter. They were the same shade of purple as the henchmen's uniforms and were equally as ugly; Kim assumed that Bonnie had picked out the color herself.

A swift sting was felt on her cheek as Bonnie backhanded her, "Don't even think about it Possible, you can't get out of those."

After the deranged woman had moved back into her place in the heated argument, Monkey Fist, DNAmy and Drakken entered the room, moving towards the restrained hero. The ape-man just smirked at Kim, Global Justice wouldn't listen to his demands, and now Kim was going to get the treatment he had promised her. He raised a monkey-paw hand and ignited it with plasma, holding it close to the hero's face.

Kim knew they weren't kidding about this; there was no way they could be, besides, why go to all the trouble of subjecting yourself to plasma if you weren't planning on using it? The hero had noted when Bonnie said that a Global justice jet was close to her current location, now all she had to do was stall until Global Justice agents could penetrate the base's defenses. What better way to do that then to encourage one of them to monologue.

Kim put on a terrified face; it wasn't hard to do, "Wait! Why are you guys working together?"

Bonnie could see right through the hero's act, "Do away with her already!"

The men ignored the savage woman's cries, each ready to explain their master plan, Drakken beat the others too it, "Well Kim Possible, if you must know! I brought everyone together after I crafted a fool-proof plan to destroy you! So far it is working perfectly-"

A scoff echoed throughout the room, everyone turning their attention towards the doorway. Shego was leaning against it, smirking wickedly at the group of backstabbers in front of her.

Once again Drakken spoke up, "Shego, But how?"

Kim rose an eyebrow on how familiar this all was, except she would be the one with the smooth entrance. And of course Drakken exclaiming in disbelief how she was able to find him, but something puzzled the hero to a wide extent. Why was the group surprised to see the mercenary, wasn't she one of them?

Shego grinned, "You know, Dr. D, you really should have changed the access code on the front gate."

The group of villains all turned to look at the blue-scientist who was now dumbfounded that he had overlooked that. Then again he hadn't planned on his ex-henchman turning the tables on him; actually he assumed Global Justice would have disposed of her already, in fact. Before he could ponder his mistake for another moment the mercenary was already sprinting towards him with a fist lit up by her plasma. Her fist connected with the right side of his face leaving a large burn across his cheek, Shego arched back to deliver another blow but a scream distracted her.

Monkey Fist had Kim by the throat, his hand slightly engulfed in plasma; the hero was paralyzed by the pain of her smoldering neck. The plasma's concentration was not at its full capacity, the ape-man wanted Kim to slowly suffer at his mercy. He turned up the plasma's power, waving a finger at the mercenary as she began to charge at him, causing her to immediately stop. As silently promised he decreased the plasma's intensity to almost nothing, much to the hero's satisfaction. Kim had stopped struggling all together now, the hand wasn't hot anymore, just more of an uncomfortable warm. Of course the already present burn on her neck was the cause of most of the discomfort, if anything.

Monkey Fist began to chuckle, the power over Shego was getting to his head, "It seems I now have you under my thumb, I had no idea you have such a compassion for this girl. But then again with Kimberly here, 'Anything's Possible.'"

The mercenary snarled at the ape-man's remark, she hated being this submissive towards anyone else. But he did have her by the balls, figuratively speaking, so she did have very little say-so in this manner. These people were killers, it was quite apparent now, Shego blamed Junior's girlfriend for all of this. Ever since the two got together the business had turned more ruthless then before, and she found herself having to fight with Bonnie just to be able to do her job most of the time.

A loud shrill screech echoed throughout the room, 'Speak of the devil and he shall arise.' Shego thought as Bonnie began to scream in annoyance again, while being held back by Junior.

The mercenary tried to tune out the girl, but found it to be quite impossible; she had a rather potent 'singing' voice. Shego continued to stare down Monkey Fist, searching for him to relax, if just for a moment, so she could attack. The ape-man was not about to give up that easily, though he did become distracted by Bonnie's infernal screaming. Which the thief took advantage of as she leapt the distance between her and the ape, landing a plasma-filled blow to his right hand, almost severing it from his arm.

The ape-man was now bent over shrieking from the pain of his hand, while the rest of the group remained where they stand. Aside from Bonnie, who had wiggled out of her boyfriend's grip and was sprinting towards Shego and Kim. Normally Shego would have stayed to get her revenge, but now her priorities have changed, her Princess was severely injured; she needed to get help at once. But before she could pick up Kim, the hero had unsteady gotten up, delivering a punch to her rival cheerleader's abdomen. Kim grinned, she had wanted to do that a while now, before being caught by the thief after she had collapsed.

The mercenary was now perched on the seat cushion of the bay window in her new living quarters, looking at the mountains in the distance. Everything was looking up now, she had a permanent job with Global Justice doing what she loved best, and now she could spar with Kimmie as much as she'd like. The thief smirked, maybe it wasn't all bad, turning good again, at least not she wouldn't have to put up with Drakken's infamous monologue and whining.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door creep open, the light steps of someone coming towards her. The mercenary readied herself to attack, but flinched as she felt a light touch of a petite hand on her shoulder. Shego turned her head towards the said hand, noting it was female, turning farther she could see red-hair; she smirked.

Kim softly smiled at her ex-nemesis, "Hey there…" she said, removing her hand from the thief's shoulder, "Could I speak with you?"

"Sure, Princess." Shego replied, moving to a seated position on the bay window seat.

Kim stood in front of the mercenary, debating on how to go about what she wanted to say. She considered a few options, promptly turning each and every one of them down as soon as she thought them up. The hero decided to just let things fall into place, no need to stress over this.

Even before Kim could get a word out Shego cuts her off, "Look, you don't have to thank me, Pumpkin. I really don't want to sit through some heartfelt crap, alright? You're Welcome; now let's get on with our lives, eh?"

The hero mentally cursed, now she was clueless about her approach, "Well that's good, but actually I wanted to ask you about something…" she continued after receiving a nod, "Director showed me your interrogation video, and well you said a few things that concern me, and just because we're co-workers and all, I'm wondering…"

Once again the thief cut her off, her eyes fell to her hands in her lap, it didn't occur to her then that her interrogation was recorded "So Old One-Eye showed you that, eh?"

The hero nodded in agreement, she was quite curious about the whole thing, really. It would definitely explain a few things that had happened over the past few years, like why she was still alive. Shego could easily wipe-out an armed SWAT team in less than a minute; Kim had seen it before her own eyes, so why would she be spared time after time?

The ex-villainess was speechless; she had not planned on Kim ever seeing it, being she was dead at the time. Shego mentally slapped herself; she cursed herself for ever opening up, even if it was to save her ass. She considered lying; it would make things a lot easier on everyone, no use in having your partner think you want to jump their bone at any given moment; isn't like she would deny that allegation actually.

Kim interrupted the silence, "And I was ordered to make sure that you sign this contact" she paused as she held it out, and Shego took it, "Pretty much it states that you will receive a full Global Justice pardon in return for your services here, and of course that you refrain from any criminal activity."

The mercenary was thankful for the subject change, "So pretty much if I go back to my criminal ways this is no good."

"Yeah pretty much, so if you want to steal anything you better do it before you sign." Kim joked, chuckling a little.

Shego paused for a moment, considering the negative side-effects for her soon to be actions, before she suddenly threw down the contact packet, leaping towards Kim. The hero wasn't expecting the abrupt lunge, not being able to prepare herself she waited for the thief to attack. Kim sure as hell wasn't expecting what the thief did instead.

The mercenary had an arm around Kim's waist, pulling her close against her own body. While her other arm's hand had a handful of red-hair, holding the Hero's face inches away from her own. The thief had a predatory grin sprawled across her face as she peered into those emerald orbs like so many time before, but never at a distant so intimate like so.

Shego moved her mouth beside Kim's right ear, seductively whispering, "You're right Pumpkin, I shouldn't sign that, yet. There's still one more thing I want."

The thief released the hero's hair and brought that hand up to Kim's jaw line and traced it gently with her thumb. The hero gasped as the mercenary softly kissed below her ear, leisurely moving down her bandaged neck, then to the other side. Shego rose back up, looking the hero in the face, grinning when she didn't feel Kim trying to move away from her ministrations, but instead leaning into them a little, her eyelids half closed.

Kim now was the one to behave in a bold manner, freeing her arms from in-between their bodies and wrapping them around the thief's neck. The hero pulled the mercenary's head towards her own, timidly giving her ex-nemesis a peck on the lips. Kim pulled away, biting her lower lip in uncertainty of the situation, before completely pulling away from the mercenary. After clearing her throat, Kim awkwardly smiled, receiving Shego's predatory one in return.

It appeared as though the Evil Plasma-Wielding Serpent had successfully stolen the heart of her Pandaroo Princess. She wondered how the Naco Knight and his Loyal Naked Mole Rat Steed would react to this; the thought forced her to chuckle, earning a confused look from Kim. The mercenary dismissively waved at the hero, walking over to where the forgotten contract lay, picking it up and signing it.

**EndNote:**

Shego's 'Swan Song' was stealing Kim's heart as her last act of villainy :3

Yes my titles pretty much sum up the whole story XD Same with my Chapter/Part Titles –is lame like that-

Also, I know this was more of an 'Action' FanFiction, if anything, but I wanted an actual story line. Not just the end of one (like Part 3) and besides I needed to incorporate the interrogation in Part 1 for this to actually work like I hoped. XD

We all know that Shego would never tell Kim that she loves her to her face, just not in the personality in my opinion.

Eh~

I Take Plot Suggestions Just Leave A Comment in Regards or Send a Note.


End file.
